Spirits Everywhere
by kataanglvr125
Summary: As usual, Katara awoke from her deep slumber and headed off to an unknown location. Except this time she is not alone. Kataang! Rated T to be safe. Oneshot!


_This is a oneshot that I wrote using another Kataang Week III prompt, Spirits. It's set after the war and Aang and Katara travel together, alone. Aang is 15 and Katara is 17. I hope you like it._

**Disclaimer**: Once again, we come upon the question which always has the same answer. No I do not own Avatar: The Last Aibender. Mike and Bryan own it!

* * *

_Spirits Everywhere_.

In the middle of the night, Katara stepped outside of her small, two-man earth tent she shared with Aang, looked at the stars, and started walking. She didn't know where but she knew the path she was on would lead her somewhere. However, the whole time she walked, she felt like someone was behind her, which unsettled her.

Soon, Katara came upon a clearing within the ominous forest in which she and Aang had camped for the night. In the middle of the clearing was a cobalt lake, rippling in time with the wind. Reflecting off of the lake was the chalky moon, glowing especially bright that night. Next to the lake were two mud colored rocks just big enough for one person each.

Suddenly, Katara heard two eerie breaths sound from behind her. Katara moved her hand and shot six ice shards at the person behind her, two aimed for his elbows, two aimed for his torso, and two aimed for his knees, pinning him to a tree nearby.

"What was that for?" The man screamed. Katara's sapphire eyes softened as she sprinted toward her accidental victim.

"I'm sorry Aang. I didn't know it was you." Katara confessed.

"It's okay." Aang declared, melting the ice shards with fire.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Aang stood up after freeing himself from the shards and embraced Katara in an effort to calm her down. "Why don't we just sit." Aang suggested, grabbing Katara's hand and pulling her to the mud colored rocks next to the lake. "So," Aang began, "why did you come out here?"

"I wanted some space to think."

"About what?"

"Various things. My family, my friends, my life. But mostly, I think about my mom and how little time I had with her. What do you like to think about?"

"The same, except I think mostly about Monk Gyatso." Aang looked up to the navy night sky and the golden stars dotted everywhere.

"I really miss her." Katara stated.

"Who?" Aang questioned.

"My mom. I still can't believe she's...gone." Katara mumbled, looking down to the lake, trying to hold back tears that began to form in her azure eyes.

Aang noticed the tears. "Katara," Aang breathed, lifting her head up and placing a small, reassuring kiss on her lips. "She's not really gone." At that statement, Katara's face changed from sad to confused. Aang continued, "She's all around you, everywhere. Just like Monk Gyatso. As long as you love her, she'll never disappear."

Katara smiled when Aang finished. "You know who else I love?" Katara asked. Aang shook his head. "You." Aang smiled.

"I love you too, Katara." He declared.

At Aang's remark, Katara grabbed Aang's face and smushed his garnet lips to her's. Aang smiled and kissed her back with full passion. Katara moved her hands from his face to his neck, and Aang snaked one arm around Katara's torso and the other under her knees. Katara jumped up and Aang carried her like a baby back to the campsite. Once there, Aang stepped inside the two-man earth tent, laid down, and broke the kiss, still maintaining a hold on Katara's waist.

"Goodnight, my love." Aang said sweetly, giving Katara one small kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight, my little Avatar." Katara answered, slowly closing her eyes. Aang placed one final kiss upon Katara's forehead and closed his eyes as well. The two fell asleep instantly and began dreaming their wonderful dreams.

What the couple was unaware of was the presence of a woman with auburn hair and cerulean eyes, along with a man with ashen eyes, a creamy white beard, and a light blue arrow tattooed on his forehead, looking down at the couple from high in the navy sky, smiling.

The woman looked at the man and announced in a singsong voice, "I'm so proud of them, Gyatso."

At that comment, the man looked over at the woman and agreed in his raspy voice, "I am too, Kya. I am too."

* * *

_Well, there it is. Tell me what you think._

_~Kataanglvr125_


End file.
